Revolution
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Beatles vidfic. An alternate ending for the Shishio battle - less blood, more guitars. Guitars?


**Revolution (Japanese style)**

Summary: Beatles vidfic. An alternate ending for the Shishio battle - less blood, more guitars. Guitars? 

Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, I own Rurouni Kenshin and the Beatles. It snows in Rio de Janeiro and the Earth has the shape of a banana. (sighs) Yare yare. 

[Kenshin's apparently dead form is scattered over the floor. Saitou is uncouncious, a large amound of blood escaping from the wounds on his tighs. Sano is by the wall, blacked out as well, face covered with the red liquid. Shishio feels all mighty.] 

- Too weak... ahahaha-HAHAHAHAHA-**HAHAHAHAHAH--**

[His maniac laughs are interrupted by a LOUD guitar riff. Wait. _Guitar riff?_] 

- What the Hell is that? 

[He, Houji and Yumi turn to the source of the aggressive, metallic sound. At the door, wearing an ultra-hype strapped bellbottom under his trenchcoat, Aoshi "George Harrison" Shinomori strokes the strings of a red guitar.] 

- _Wha--_

[With a yell, Kenshin is up and back to action - misteriously wearing Enishi's round glasses. He takes an acoustic guitar out of nowhere and, from the same place, takes a violin-shaped bass guitar and throws it to an already awake Saitou. Near the wall, a drumkit materialized in front of Sano. Kenshin grabs a mic.] 

_You say you want a revolution_ [points at Shishio]   
_Well, you know   
We all want to change the world_ [looks at the others, who nod in response]   
_You tell me that it's evolution   
Well, you know   
We all want to change the world   
But when you talk about destruction   
Don't you know that you can count me out_ [shakes his head and proceeds to swing to his sides]   
_Don't you know it's gonna be all right   
all right   
all right   
all right_

[Yumi, who was frowning until then, begins to smile and follow the rhythm, snapping her fingers. Houji looks at her, disgusted.] 

_You say you got a real solution_ [Kenshin directs his song to Houji]   
_Well, you know   
We'd all love to see the plan_ [the red-haired version of John Lennon takes a paper out of Houji's pocket, unfolding it, reading its contents and raising his eyebrows]   
_You ask me for a contribution_ [throws away the paper, much to Houji's displeasure]   
_Well, you know_ [scratches the back of his neck]   
_We're doing what we can_ [Kenshin shows Houji the empty pockets of his hakama]   
_But if you want money for people with minds that hate_ [points to Shishio again]   
_All I can tell is brother you have to wait   
Don't you know it's gonna be all right   
all right   
all right   
All right _

AW!!! 

[A piano appears at the battle field - Soujirou plays it merrily, making Houji even more confused. Meanwhile, a psychedelically painted bus arrives in front of the hide-out's entrance, bringing all the gang from the Aoiya to the party.] 

_You say you'll change the constitution_ [Kenshin goes back to Shishio]   
_Well, you know_ [the rurouni rolls his eyes]   
_We all want to change your head_ [pokes Shishio's forehead, grinning]   
_You tell me it's the institution_ [gesticulates on a very bored way]   
_Well, you know   
You better free you mind instead_ [makes the 'peace and love' sign]   
_But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao_ [the song comes to a halt] 

Sano - Who's dat 'Mao' guy? 

Kenshin - I dunno, it was in the song. [smiles] 

Sano - Ahn, fiiiiine... [they start playing once again] 

_You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow   
Don't you know it's gonna be all right _

[by now, the Juppon Gatana, the Oniwabanshuu and the Kenshingumi are all singing along, dancing and jumping together around the band. The women - plus Kamatari - create a small choreography. Shiro, Kuro and Okina are quite drunk already, passing sake bottles to the others] 

_all right   
all right   
All right _

all right, all right, all right, all right, all right, all right, all right 

[Shishio smiles and swings his body to the rhythm] 

Houji - Mister Shishio! Even you!!! 

Shishio - Shut up, Houji. I can't win this time. These guys are going to be more famous than Jesus. [joins the others] 

Houji - But--! Oh well. If we can't defeat them... [joins the party as well] 

_**All right!!!**_

Author's Notes: Fab Four! Yeah yeah yeah! This is a Christmas gift from a beatle fan. This song is just GREAT!   
love, Prudence-chan   
On 16-12-2002 


End file.
